Common Pain
by kangaroo
Summary: Piper is having problems and is falling in a rift, very sad
1. Default Chapter

Common Pain, (someone give me an idea for a better title, please!)  
  
Summary; you'll guess when you read it, probably gonna be sad all the way through!  
  
A/N wAnNaBpIpEr do you still want your spot? I need ideas guys, to carry this one on. I know it seems like a lot of stories you have probably read but this totally original. If you are insulted that this story is too much like yours I will tell readers to go read your story and give you credit!!! Please please please review I need it!! Good or bad!!!  
  
Circle after circle after circle. Her mind was running loops like the circular patterns of the atex on the ceiling. Piper lay back on her bad and gazed at the intricate detail of the paintwork that adorned her ceiling as her brain repeatedly conjured images to her eyes that she'd rather forget. Her conscience haunted her, torturing her with events from her life, the mistakes she'd made and the pain she'd thought she'd caused.  
  
'It's all my fault, it's always my fault, I know that!' her mind was repeating methodically.  
  
'Everyone I'm near gets hurt.' her mind added into the mantra.  
  
'I should be the one who gets hurt, not everyone else!' she knew where this train of thought would lead and desperately tried to drag her mind back to safe territory.  
  
'No, I won't do it again!' she told her mind in vain. She knew what would happen, again.  
  
'But you deserve it, every ounce of pain you receive is one that you deserve 100 times over!'  
  
'Your poor sisters having to look at your fat ugly body and face every day and you never apologise or even say thank you! You fat selfish bitch!' the inner voices won over her voice and pummelled her defenceless mind with negative thoughts.  
  
The internal argument her mind was having grew to deafening, intolerable levels of torture and Piper found her legs manoeuvring her body off the bed and over to her dresser. Her hands, operating on their own, located a razor from a drawer, and with practiced ease, snapped the plastic away from the handle ad extracted the thin metal blade form its casing.  
  
Armed with a small bowl and a towel she sat down on the bed. Raising the sharp blade to her arm she pressed down onto her soft flesh. Dragging the blade across her arm, just below the elbow she relaxed as the stinging pain washed over her. Scarlet blood oozed from the wound and leaked into the bowl as Piper gazed, mesmerized by it, as her own blood trickled across her milky white skin.  
  
Slowly Piper's tortured mind realized her bowl was collecting a lot of blood and she better halt the flow before she loses too much blood. She wrapped the towel round the cut and pressed as the towel continued to absorb the crimson life source.  
  
She flopped back onto her bed and relaxed as she imagined the evil voices flowing out of her body along with her blood.  
  
She lay still, enjoying the quiet that was now in her mind. Eventually the bleeding subsided and she fell asleep on her bed, into a sleep filled with torturous images of her life.  
  
A/N please review I need to know if this is any good and as usual I am open to suggestions and even flames! Look there is mr review button!!! 


	2. It Carries On

Disclaimer; don't own anything.  
  
A/N, I am so sorry that it has taken like 2 months for me to update but I had real life and shit to deal with, (exams, coursework) and I didn't really know where to go with this story. Anyway, this chapter will be more 'thoughts' from Piper and basically her plunging into madness, please review and tell me where you would like to see this story go, it was gonna be just a short one, but y'all seemed to like it so here goes. Please review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper woke later that morning. She fought the hazy fog that had taken up residence in her head and slowly sat up. She was vaguely aware of the throb in her arm, but only really registered what she had done when she peeled away the towel.  
  
In the crook of her elbow was a smooth, neat laceration. The edges looked ragged from the way the blood had dried but it was not deep. Sighing, got up and went to the bathroom across the hall where she proceeded to rinse the, now, brown/red substance from her arm.  
  
She pressed a face flannel to the cut and winced as she dragged it over her arm to remove the blood. The scab that had formed over the wound had been removed and a thin almost invisible line was all that was left. As she released the pressure from her arm the barely there line flared an angry red and blood began to leak out.  
  
With one hand she twisted the tap (faucet, whatever!) to heat the water more. She again pressed the flannel onto her arm and let out a long, shuddering sigh as the nearly-scalding water seeped into the cut and burned her raw flesh. She stood like for a while, until she shook herself and snapped out of her trance. She quickly removed the wet flannel and dried her arm, by pressing until the bleeding stopped.  
  
She returned to her room and proceeded to get changed. As far as tops were concerned she was limited to long sleeves. Still chastising herself for doing something so stupid she yanked said top over her head and slipped easily into a pair of jeans.  
  
She was alone that day as both her sisters were at work or something. She normally knew but she hadn't really listened when they told her their plans last night.  
  
As usual she pottered round the house doing little jobs and, eventually, settled down to do paperwork for the club.  
  
She was absorbed in her work and never noticed Phoebe walk in the door.  
  
"Hey Piper!"  
  
"Ahh, Phoebe!" Piper jumped a foot from her chair.  
  
"What's up the long sleeves sis? It sweltering out today!!"  
  
"Umm, air conditioned was turned up earlier!"  
  
Phoebe's mouth made a small 'o' as she bounded off to the kitchen.  
  
The majority of the rest of the day consisted of Piper and Phoebe just being sisters. Prue got home just in time to leave with the other two for the club.  
  
As it usually did, the time at P3 shot by in it's usual way and piper soon found herself collapsing into her bed. Her thoughts drifted as she thought about the evening. The 'little voice' in her head kicked in and added its own 'colorful' comments to her thoughts.  
  
'Tonight was fun' said her mind.  
  
*I guess, Prue wasn't having fun though* said the little voice.  
  
'I'll have to see what's up tomorrow'  
  
*Isn't it obvious*  
  
'Huh?'  
  
*She was laughing with Phoebe when you came back from the bathroom, but then she shut up pretty fast*  
  
'Well, I guess so. I was just happy that they weren't fighting'  
  
*Oh, and I suppose you are their saving grace then, the peacemaker huh!* the little voice taunted.  
  
'No! I mean.'  
  
*I feel so sorry for them having to see you very goddamn day!*  
  
'I.I'  
  
*It's always about you isn't it Piper! How you're so depressed, and so selfless! But we know better don't we Piper. You know what a burden you are! Why don't just deal with you're pain yourself! Selfish bitch!*  
  
'No.. shut up, shut up, shut up' she tried to drown out the voice, but couldn't and she found herself reaching for the razor she broke apart last night. Rolling her sleeve up the voice shouted louder;  
  
*No, you imbecile! Not where they be able to see it! That is if they even care!*  
  
Stopping an inch before her skin she dropped the blade and hurried unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down so the skin over her hips was visible.  
  
Grabbing the shimmering piece of metal once more she pressed it into her skin. As dragged it through her skin she felt nothing but the dimming of the voices in her head;  
  
*Yes, that's better isn't it...* it hissed.  
  
She removed the blade from where it was embedded in her flesh. Blood oozed from the laceration and dripped down her leg. She wiped it away and quickly changes into her sleep stuff, not once looking at the damage. She slid into the cover and lay on the towel she still had in her hand. She drifted off the sleep, remembering the relief as her blood dripped from her. Every drop, removing a thousand words and each sting fron her hip, a punishment.  
  
A/N, hmm. So, what did ya think? I really need ideas for this. Remiew and tell me what you would like to do with the characters, anything at all. Set a challenge or something. Really sorry it took so long to update. Review and flame if you want, but I'll get wrinkles. 


End file.
